Adding Yellow to Black
by Peach97
Summary: A free Sirius Black is determined to reinvent the Black Family as a powerful force in Wizarding Upper Class Society as well as create a proper family with Harry. Yet how will this little family cope with a new member especially if she turns out to be a Hufflepuff
1. Chapter 1

Sadie was quite used to blending into the background. As a 3rd year Hufflepuff it wasn't difficult. Her year as a whole blended into the background as did the other years in comparison to the year above due to Harry Potter and his exploits. Indeed, Hufflepuff as a house tended to blend into the background. Gryffindor had Harry Potter and the Weasley Twins, the Slytherins had their whole semi-dark and evil thing going on whilst the Ravenclaws had their noses in a book too much to really notice anything. Sadie had witnessed the extent of this when some poor Ravenclaw had been so engrossed in a book shed seen him fall down two flights of stairs. What was this book that so fascinated this young boy? _"Two thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"_. Compared to the other houses Hufflepuff definitely faded into the background. They didn't even have a special characteristic, they were the miscellaneous. The ones who were gathered up at the end and dumped in a yellow corridor. They didn't even have a tower.

However, this year someone had broken the mould. Cedric Diggory had broken the Hufflepuff mode of "nice enough but nothing special" and had entered the Triwizard Tournament and excelled. So as the Hufflepuff army of yellow waited for Diggory to come out the maze they were all feeling quietly confident that for once Hufflepuff might be noticed.

That didn't happen.

Instead, after an hour of nervous waiting for Cedric and Harry, after both Fleur and Krum had failed to conquer the maze, there was a sudden flash of light. Sadie leaned forward over the stands to see bodies lying where the flash had occurred. There were gasps and nearly the entire crowd stood up trying to get a glimpse of the mayhem down below. Dumbledore and a host of adults ran out to the bodies. The smaller figure moved, tried to stand but could not and Sadie could see the mop of dark hair but the tall boy in the yellow jumper with the light brown hair had not and there was a sudden crowd realisation. Cedric wasn't moving.

Dumbledore rushed over to Harry then saw the other motionless body, paused looked at Harry and immediately pointed his wand at the body and did some sort of charm whilst the crowd screamed as a massive black dog ran over to the body and bit its leg. A small man ran out into the pitch grabbed the body, the one with the yellow jumper and there was a heart rendering cry from the small man repeating over and over again, "My boy! My boy!".

McGonagall who had followed Dumbledore suddenly looked up and saw the crowd of students staring down at the scene in shock. She walked over to the head girl, Lucy Miller, a Ravenclaw, and said something to her then amplified her voice and with only a slight tremble announced, "prefects take your house back to the dorms". With that the crowd started standing up still in shock still whispering to their friends about what was happening. It was only Ben Johnson, a seventh year who was able to get Hufflepuff back to their common room and managed to get the younger confused children into bed with some hot chocolate. However, third years and up refused to go and the Hufflepuffs waited in near silence for their champion to come through the door. It was not until 3am when Professor Sprout came in alone and revealed the news the house knew. Cedric Diggory was not coming through the door. The shining star of the miscellaneous Hufflepuff had been extinguished.

As Hufflepuff was waiting for news all hell had broken loose on the pitch. The only people left on the pitch was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Moody. For Harry, lying down on the ground, guilt crashed into him, slamming into him again and again Yet it was not the noise of the diminishing sound of Mr Diggory's wails or even Dumbledore's touch and gentle encouragement that brought Harry to his senses. It was a faint scratching inside the cup itself which he still clung onto. "Professor", he croaked.

Dumbledore immediately came away from his whispered conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Harry" he gently whispered back.

"There's something in the cup"

"Harry?"

Yet Dumbledore leant over to peer inside the cup and his eyes widened for a secong before pointing his wand at the cup. With one resounding crack the cup split and between the two halves was a small fat unconscious man.

"Pettigrew" Dumbledore's voice was the coldest Harry had ever heard. It cut through him like ice. He shot another spell and immediately incarcerated the unconscious figure.

"Minerva", he called to McGonagall, "place anti-animagus charms on the ropes to prevent him from transforming then take him to the dungeon and call for the Minister.

McGonagall hurried off and with a regretful sigh but still tenderness had been restored to his voice, Dumbledore spoke to Harry once more. "Harry, you've done everything you can for Cedric. Let him go. Harry, I need to speak to the Minister but Alastor! Take Harry to Poppy and get some calming draught. I will see you very soon Harry."

Moody gently dragged Harry to his feet and started to head back to the castle supporting the boy. Dumbledore called out to the departing figures.

"Harry! You've been so brave and done so well tonight"

They did not turn around.

The events of that terrible June evening were rapid but within ten minutes faced with the evidence of both Pettigrew and Sirius Black who had been fetched from his place at Hagrid's vegetable patch Fudge was left with no choice but to free Black and demand the arrest of Pettigrew.

Dumbledore hurried to the hospital wing but when the only occupant was the body of Cedric Diggory, he knew his suspicions had been confirmed. Rushing down to Moody's office he found the imposter about to attack Harry. The questioning that followed resulted in the summoning of Fudge when he'd just arrived back in London and an even busier night for the Ministry and of course the Prophet.

The third set of questioning to Harry was only made possible by the care of Sirius Black. Dumbledore's soul rejoiced leaving the pair knowing that both of them were finding a home together with each other.

Yet the sorrow of that short meeting between the Diggorys, Sprout and himself was what haunted Dumbledore that night. Faces of the grieving and the dead were not a new sight for Dumbledore in his capacity as head of the Order. Yet as Headmaster it was rare but had happened before. It was these faces that stayed with Dumbledore. No parent had ever understood why. Why their child had suffered why their child had died. The faces of that dreadful meeting in a Kent living room over fifty years ago with muggle parents who did not understand how their fourteen year old daughter had died in a bathroom. Watching Lady Mountstephen crumple when she heard Timothy her middle son was in a coma after a flying accident. Lord Mountstephen had nearly seemed stoic at Timothy's funeral. Three weeks later he had turned his wand on himself. Yet what kept Dumbledore awake that night was the memory of a little girl in Glasgow and the exact moment she realised her big sister wasn't coming home.

It was too late at night to ponder over the faces of the dead and the grieving. Voldemort was back and these faces would always be replaced. Yet as Dumbldore went to blow out his candle the thought of Harry was the flame that sustained even as the room descended into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2-Another Heir?

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Hello everyone! I was pleasantly surprised by the number of favourites and follows this received so you motivated me to write another chapter. I'm not sure if you prefer long infrequent chapters or those that are shorter and more frequent. Please leave me a wee review and remember all you recognise belongs to JK Rowling!**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for your last letter, I thoroughly enjoyed reading it especially the amusing description of the escapade surrounding Hagrid and the dragon. Who on earth would ever call a dangerous dragon Norbert? It's been most useful to hear all about your time at Hogwarts in helping us to get to know one another better. I must admit Harry I am concerned at the numerous dangerous occasions you have landed yourself in and I do hope that a more stable family life with myself from now on will help to curb your often-reckless behaviour._

 _I am most eager to see you again Harry and I have already made plans for our time together this summer. Of course, there are many official events for me to attend and as my Heir to the Black Lordship and a soon to be Lord Potter it is essential you attend several events. I intend to give you a suitable education in these affairs such as correct etiquette and protocol. However, never fear I do plan for us to spend as much quality time together as a family._

 _I also wish to add that I am so proud of you for your courageous actions throughout the year and how gracious and noble you have behaved after the tragic events. Please write to me with any concerns you have until we see each other once more at Kings Cross._

 _I remain,_

 _Your loving Godfather_

 _Sirius Black_

Sirius rolled up the scroll and handed it to his owl. He hoped he'd achieved the correct balance between affectionate and firm. He was truly worried by the past antics of his godson and vowed that he would put an end to this reckless dangerous behaviour. Admittedly being the Boy-Who-Lived did bring with it a certain risk yet the lack of any family stability or firm adults had certainly led to Harry behaving in an unacceptably risky manner. Sirius was definitely excited to spend time with his beloved godson but recognised the boy needed a firm hand. Gone was the mischievous reckless Marauder, the new Lord Black was determined to bring back respect and pride to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and provide a stable family home to his young godson.

Sirius sent his letter to Hogwarts and arose to meet with the goblins at Gringotts. He'd witnessed a busy month what with his exoneration, press conferences, finding a new home, and organising a staff to serve the new House of Black. Sirius had chosen to keep the ancestral Black Home Grimmauld Place and had engaged new elves to restore the house to its past glory minus the dark parts and the beheaded house elves yet he had bought a new country property to serve as his main home in order to start a fresh new life and to portray a different side to the House of Black. Whilst he would never worship Dumbledore again, Sirius was determined to establish the House of Black as a powerful neutral force in the Wizemagot and Pure Blood Society.

In terms of staff, he had hired recent graduate Penelope Clearwater as a PA and to deal with the media. Miss Clearwater was muggleborn and originally aspired to journalism yet the snobbery against muggleborns and women in _The Prophet_ had seen the talented witch spend three years making tea and occasionally organising the For-Sale section. He had also recruited Remus to act as a tutor for Harry in the essential subjects. Sirius himself would tutor Harry the rules behind Pureblood society including the necessary etiquette, politics, and dance. Three families of house elves had been bought as Kreacher had been found half mad in Grimmauld Place. He was currently in some sort of facility for ill elves that were lucky enough to belong to families too squeamish to kill them once they came to the end of their useful lives.

Sirius apparated to Gringotts and was soon taken to see Grindle the goblin in charge of the Black Family Fortune.

"Good morning Lord Black, how might Gringotts assist you today?" Goblins weren't usually this polite as they only respected money and it took a serious amount of gold to achieve the goblin's current level of courtesy.

"Good morning. I wish to enter the Black Family vault number 713." Unlike most wizards of his standing Sirius made an effort to be civil to the goblins. Why be rude to the beings that manages one's money?

"Of course, follow me Lord Black".

After the usual rollercoaster to the vaults Sirius entered number 713. He had been fifteen the last time he had entered the vault, However, when he walked in there was a new addition to the vault. A faint wall divided a third of the vault off from the rest. Perplexed Sirius turned to the goblin.

"Grindle! What is the meaning of this division?"

"It divides a third of the vault from the rest Lord Black"

With great difficulty Sirius swallowed his irritation and answered "I can see that but why?"

"To divide the vault between the major and minor heir"

Sirius realised it was pureblood tradition for the eldest heir to inherit two thirds of the fortune and the remaining third to be divided out amongst the younger siblings

"What? I am Lord Black. Regulus was the minor heir. He died years ago, I am the only living heir to the Black fortune."

"That does not seem to be correct"

"Who is the other heir"

"Gringotts does not hold this information."

Sirius was gobsmacked. There was another heir to the Black Fortune. A sudden terrible thought came to him.

"Grindle! This heir, it's not the Black sisters. Bellatrix Lestrange hasn't inherited has she?"

"No. This heir would have been the younger deceased Lord Black and now his chosen heir."

"So Regulus left his share to someone else in his will?"

"That is correct Lord Black"

"Do you have a copy of his will?"

"Yes, but as you are not a named recipient you do not have the ability to view it."

An incredibly confused and frustrated Lord Black left Gringotts puzzling over the mystery heir. He took a quick look in his diary which Penelope had charmed to allow her to add new events from afar and his eyes rested on Thursday's itinerary and the arrangement to inspect the progress on Grimmauld Place. _Grimmauld Place_ His sordid ancestors who were so obsessed with blood purity and had long ago commissioned a tapestry to display their purity to guests. This must contain a clue to the second heir.

Sirius quickly apparated to the house and ran to the tapestry room ignoring the calls of the busy house elves. Yes! There at the bottom Walburga and Orion Black with two stems one leading to a burn and the other leading to Regulus Black. Regulus was attached to a woman's name Caroline and in the middle of their names was a small stem leading to the name _Sadie Black_ with a birthdate revealing she was an October baby in the year below Harry.

" _ **Sadie Black**_ **"** thought Sirius sitting back into the nearest chair. "Who is Sadie Black?" Then another thought occurred to the exhausted Lord Black. "Oh, good grief she's Regulus' daughter. I'm an uncle!"

The next morning the majestic Black family owl swooped in the Hogwarts Great Hall dropping letters for both Harry and Dumbledore. The later was a note requesting an urgent meeting which Dumbledore gazed at gravely. The other received a much more enthusiastic response. The need to speak in code was no longer required and the promise of a summer with his godfather cheered up Harry's morning though he was slightly wary of the mentioned need to "cub" his behaviour as well as the promise of lessons on Pureblood behaviour. It appeared that Sirius was preparing to be a lot firmer than he had been. Harry was excited for the chance to finally experience having a stable caring guardian but he was worried if this stricter Sirius would restrain him and his freedom.

Across the hall at the Hufflepuff table Sadie Black was having a typical breakfast with her house mates. Yet she was dreading the end of term. Caroline Black had finally succumbed to her battle with cancer in October and Sadie still had no real idea of what she was going to do all summer. Hogwarts had known her mother had been sick and she had been allowed to visit the hospice but Sadie hadn't told them of her mother's death. Her friends knew and had helped her get through the weeks after the death but she had told them she was staying with an aunt over summer. Caroline had fought hard any attempt by the social services to take Sadie into care during her illness and Sadie was determined to continue her fight. She had some money after the sale of furniture but the house had been rented. Sadie's closest friends, the twins Poppy and Lucy had invited her for most of August and hopefully she could afford a hostel for the month and maybe get a job. Sadie may have only been a third year and small but with makeup she could definitely make herself out to be a few years older. Their roommate Elsa was amazing at makeup both magical and muggle so had taught the dorm the tricks. So, Sadie faced a miserable summer of being alone for a month with no one to turn to and then having to lie to her best friends.

Whilst Sadie brooded on her grim summer plans she was utterly oblivious to the fact her identity was dominating the mind of one of the most powerful men in Magical Britain. Sirius was flooing to Hogwarts that day in the hope Dumbledore could aid in his search for one Sadie Black the orphaned Hufflepuff third year.


	3. Missing Herbology

CHAPTER THREE

Sadie loathed herbology so this current double lesson was honestly the worst hour of the week. She had no interest and just didn't care about plants in any shape or form. Yet, Professor Sprout took it as a personal insult that one of her House didn't bother about the subject, so many detentions had been served in the Greenhouse for not making enough effort. In addition to the dirt and boredom, this year had been the worst as, on the first day Sadie had been late after forgetting her book, so by the time she'd arrived, her four best mates were a little group as was the rest of Hufflepuff leaving her to join a threesome of honestly the most boring group of Gryffindors. If she had to hear Simon Bennett exclaim over a plant one more time…

Sadie did get on with the Gryffindors most of the time, she'd actually struck up a friendship with Seamus Finnegan in the year above over their shared Irish accent. Sadie had actually tripped over Seamus after storming out of the Common Room in November of her first year, frustrated that the fascination with her accent hadn't calmed down after two months. He'd let her rant and emphasised with her and since then they'd met up every so often under the club name "ERC" ("English Rant Club"). It had expanded to include a few Scots, the Welsh sisters as well as a Ravenclaw called Anna who was technically English but had spent her entire life in Norway until coming to Hogwarts. Obviously, it was secret as it was assumed the vast majority of the Hogwarts population would not appreciate a club set up to laugh and make fun of them, though it wasn't malicious gossip just a place to rant about ignorance and stupid questions they had experienced as well as the English-centric position Hogwarts held.

Sadie started daydreaming remembering the last meeting and their annual rant about the demand they could only travel to Hogwarts from the London train. The Scots had asked over and over again if they could join the train at a later point or simply floo to Hogwarts but were denied on the grounds the train journey "was a vital part of the Hogwarts experience". Yet this decree meant many muggleborns had to get on long trains and pay a considerable amount to travel to London then go all the way up back north. Seamus could floo to London but Sadie had had to get a plane to London. It was only a 45-minute flight but meant she could never have a pet as they were banned on the airline.

"Miss Black!" With that screech from Sprout, Sadie jolted out of her reverie and realised she had spilt the bloody plant over the ground. Sprout looked furious as if she was about to descend into one of her rants about the sanctity of the greenhouse but she was interrupted from a knock on the door. Some fifth year walked in and announced,

"Excuse me Professor, I've been sent to collect Sadie Black. It's from Professor Dumbledore."

All eyes turned on Sadie and Sprout sighed, "Very well, go on Miss Black"

Sadie had no idea why she was being summoned but if it got her out of the worst class in the timetable it was worth it!

Up in Dumbledore's office Sirius had arrived. He'd quickly received a reply to his request for an urgent meeting and Dumbledore had obliged.

"Come in, come in my boy! Lemon Sherbet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, he was a 33-year-old man not a child.

"Good morning, Professor. Thank you for the quick reply. It is urgent I speak to you about this sensitive matter."

"Of course, please feel free to speak and I will endeavour to help."

"Thank you. I've asked to meet with you surrounding Sadie Black"

"Sadie Black? The name sounds familiar. I will consult the class register" There were two registers of the pupils of Hogwarts. The magical register was a book of immense power but delicate so for everyday use the teachers consulted the class register which merely recorded name, House, year and parents.

"Yes Sadie Black. Third year Hufflepuff. Father is not recorded, has a muggle mother Caroline."

Despite the gravity of the occasion, Sirius couldn't stop a little chuckle at the thought of the last Black daughter being sorted into Hufflepuff. "First of all, she's not muggleborn. Her father was Regulus, my brother. She's my niece, did it not occur to anyone we have the same surname?"

"Good grief, I assume she is also the minor heir. Well Sadie is a muggleborn and Black is a surname often found in the muggle world. In addition, she's a Hufflepuff. They really don't care about blood purity or names so when she was sorted, any of those who cared would never have thought a Black would be a Hufflepuff. What do you intend to do with this information?"

"Obviously, I'd hope to meet with her. If she's been raised as a muggle, she probably has no information and doesn't know she will be Lady Black. I'd need to educate her on the issues surrounding that. I'll have to speak with her mother, do you have an address?"

"I believe her mother is sick and Sadie has acted as a carer but I'll just consult the magical register."

The magical register was a list of the information of every single magical child eligible to attend Hogwarts. It was intensively charmed and had the ability to send out the Hogwarts letters without any interference from staff. Dumbledore summoned the enormous ancient book and skimmed the index looking for Sadie Black. There was a huge page of information on her, detailing every vaccination, grade and second cousin but Sirius was drawn to two points. First Regulus Black was named as her father but his death date was two years after the official recorded date and Caroline Black was also reported as having died that October. Most worryingly of all was the phrase following address: "no stable address."

Sirius sat down heavily. His niece had lost her mother seven months ago and didn't appear to have informed Hogwarts. What on earth was she planning to do that summer? Thank the Lord, he'd been freed. Sirius couldn't bear to think of the possibility of a thirteen-year-old girl alone for two months.

"Well, Sirius it appears you've appeared at the right moment, should I send someone to fetch her?"

"Please"

Sadie had arrived at the great golden griffin marking Dumbledore's office. Of course she was still happy to be missing Herbology but the thought had occurred was that somehow Hogwarts had found out about her mother and were demanding she would be put into an orphanage or some similar fate.

"Umm excuse me, I'm Sadie Black and I've been asked to go to the office."

The great statue spun and a step of stairs appeared. Sadie ascended dreading the meeting. She knocked and hear a faint "Come in Miss Black". Entering Dumbledore's office for the first time Sadie was initially struck by all the strange magical instruments then she noticed him: Sirius Black. As Sadie opened her mouth to ask what was happening, Dumbledore came in from another room and saw her.

"Ahh, excellent Miss Black, thank you for leaving your class to join us." Sadie could only nod, confused why the newest wizarding celebrity, Sirius Black was attending this meeting. "Miss Black, I assume you have recognised Lord Black."

Sadie gave Sirius a quick glance and he smiled warmly back, "Yes Professor."

"Well, Miss Black, he has some things to discuss with you so I will leave you my office to have some privacy". With that Dumbledore left the room and Sadie was left in a room with one of the most infamous men in history. An awkward silence ensured while a very confused Sadie stared at her hands. She began to pick at a small cut when a large hand took hers from behind her.

"Well we'll have none of that" he spoke with a hint of mirth. His voice was posh, he sounded aristocratic like some of the Slytherins did.

"Umm… sir I'm really sorry but I have no idea what's going on." Sadie murmured.

Sirius chuckled and moved to sit beside her and turning his chair around so he could face her. His mind was filled of hope and anticipation. This was Sadie! Never mind he had never heard of her existence, this little girl was his niece! He'd been able to have a quick glimpse at her. She was small with long light brown hair, a bit too much make up for a third year and surprising a faint Irish lilt to her voice.

"Well love, you might have realised that my name is Sirius Black but I'm not sure you know that I'm also your paternal uncle."

What? How could she be related to this aristocratic Lord; her dad had been a civil servant and her mum a hairdresser. How was she related to him, the epitome of posh pureblood?

"But. How? My parents were both muggles, I'm the first to do magic in my family!"

Sirius internally sighed there was a lot of untangling to do. "First of all, Sadie tell me about your father."

"Umm… I don't really know that much. He died when I was a toddler and my mum doesn't really talk about it. His name was John Black and did something in the government, went to my mum's barber shop in Newcastle and she did his hair. He really liked her so kept turning up. Apparently, his hair grew really quickly like inches overnight! Eventually he went from being stiff and awkward, nearly cringing when my mum touched him to really funny and kind and he asked her on a date on his twelfth haircut in three months. They went out for a bit then like only five months in they had a quick wedding at a local church. Apparently, he started getting a bit paranoid and when she got pregnant said they should move back to my mum's old village in Ireland. When I was one, he didn't come home from work the car was just sitting in a field but he was nowhere. A few days later the police knocked on the door and said he was dead. Apparently, a burning body was found 100 miles away in an old shack and by his dental records they identified him as my dad."

Sirius was shocked to say the least. His brother had somehow evaded capture by the death eaters for two years. He loved the way Regulus seemed to have regrown his hair overnight just so he could see Caroline again to cut his hair. Though it sounded like the Deatheaters had finally caught up with him. Moving to Ireland was probably the reason for the inaccurate official death records. The body had been dumped at the Ministry, Sirius wouldn't put it past Regulus to transfigure a dead body to look like him and flee. Sirius guessed the Deatheaters had attacked him in the Car, they apparated and he'd died. Although the story of the deatheater leaving Voldemort and falling in love with a muggle was amazing.

Sirius sighed. "Sadie, I'm afraid that story is not exactly true. Your father was Regulus Black the minor heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and my younger brother. Love, your father made a big mistake at sixteen and joined Voldemort. He later tried to leave and it sounds like he made a new identity and ended up falling in love with your mum. You are one of the heirs to the Black fortune as well as my niece."

Sadie couldn't breathe and nearly started hyperventilating. Her dad was a follower of Voldemort but married a muggle? She wasn't just an anonymous muggleborn third year but niece to one of the most powerful men in Britain and a lord!

Sirius moved away to give her some privacy and conjured up some tea and cake. Sadie glanced up when she heard him pouring tea in a china cup and gave it to her. "Here, Sadie drink up"

"Thanks" she sipped her tea in silence before turning to him again and questioning, "So, what do we do now?" She saw Sirius look nearly unsure of himself for a minute then seemed to brace himself and come over to kneel beside her and say gently, "Sadie, darling you need to tell me about your mum."

Sadie began to hyperventilate panicking; how could she tell him? How did he know about mum? What was going to happen? Then she became vaguely conscious of a gentle hand rubbing her back. "Shh, shh love Sadie darling calm down and look at me." Sadie raised her eyes to meet his and promptly burst into tears.

Sirius immediately scooped her up and held his niece as she told him all. What it was like to try and care for her mother over the past two years and be at school, worrying desperately if the neighbours were treating her well. Then coming home every holiday to watch her becoming gaunt and frail. What it felt like to try and negotiate hospital bureaucracy with no help then be denied visiting as it was only for over sixteens. Finally, what it felt like to be seeing her in a hospice and what it was like to be thirteen, losing your only family then not being able to tell anyone or confide in her grief for fear of social services. Her worries and fears of a long summer with no help.

As Sirius rocked and comforted Sadie, he became more incensed. How dare his little girl be left with no support. Why did they not keep tabs on the mother and why on earth with two weeks left of the year had no one noticed a thirteen-year-old girl had nowhere to go? Hogwarts had a lot to answer to especially Dumbledore and Sprout. Hufflepuff was supposed to be the house of caring and kindness but his girl had been left alone for seven months. Caroline had died in October and it was now June. Whilst Sadie had managed to keep a strong external, his heart wept for his girl and he offered up a little prayer for the little family, for Regulus, Caroline and their little girl currently on his lap. Her sobs had ceased and she was cuddled on his lap with her tear stained face pressed against his shirt. "I'll look after her Regulus. She'll be a credit to both you and Caroline. Harry, Sadie and I will be a little family."

Sadie started squirming and he released his arms. Gathering she'd be embarrassed over the breakdown, Sirius whispered, "I'll just call for more tea and cakes love." Sadie nodded and gently stood up already blushing. Sirius handed her a handkerchief and she sat down.

A few minutes later, Sirius brought over the cakes from them kitchen and poured her a fresh cup. "Sadie, love, I just want you to know how proud I am of you. You're are thirteen and you acted like an adult towards your mother. However, you're still a child and you're not alone anymore. I am your uncle and I'm going to look after you and Harry. I'll pick you up at the end of term from King's Cross and we'll be a family. I'll teach you the things you need to know to be a young lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. We'll have so much fun this summer, there'll be parties, balls, trips and fun with just us three."

Sadie was shocked. Her lonely summer she had been dreading wasn't going to happen. Although she was a little wary of the mention of Harry.

"Umm... sir?" Sirius smiled, "Sadie, love there's no need for sirs, I demand politeness but call me Uncle Sirius yes?"

"Yes, Uncle Sirius!" Sadie smiled back. The name felt odd but she'd never had an uncle or extended family so any addition was bound to be odd.

"Umm Uncle Sirius what about Harry?" Sirius smiled to hear her say it but realised the addition of an extra child might cause tension especially one he was biologically related to. However, if Sirius was honest James had been more of a brother especially after Sirius watched Regulus go over to Voldemort.

"Sadie, have you ever had any contact with him?"

"No apart from when I tripped over his bag a few months ago, apologised and went into Charms."

Sirius chuckled at that, "Well love, if that's the only contact you've had, we should probably get him up here! Professor!" Dumbledore emerged suddenly from a small room smiling, "Could we get Harry up here?" Dumbledore nodded and made a move with his wand. Sirius realised they'd been together for an hour. "Oh Sadie, I do apologise you seem to have missed all of Herbology!"

Sadie laughed and sat down. She began to explain why missing Herbology was not a disadvantage. Ten minutes later she had Sirius in hysterics at the monologue of plants she had destroyed and her impression of Sprout's reaction as Harry bounded in without knocking, beaming when seeing Sirius but very confused at the sight of the girl.

"Sirius! What are you doing…" he exclaimed before Sirius interrupted looking slightly stern. "Harry! I think we've already discussed on how to enter a room young man. Please leave and try again and don't roll your eyes young man!"

Thirty seconds later Harry entered the room in a more polite manner. "Thank you, Harry, now let me introduce you to Sadie. She's in third year and she's my niece."

"What, Sirius! You've never mentioned her before!" Harry trailed off seeing Sirius' raised eyebrow.

"Right first of all Harry, I only found out about her a few days ago, so that's why. Secondly please greet her properly."

"Sorry Sadie." Harry took her hand gave it a quick kiss murmuring "enchantedtomeetyou"

"Right Harry that's something else we'll need to practice. Thirdly you can't keep calling me Sirius. It sounds too familiar. I'm not Ron, I'm your godfather and legal guardian so deserve more respect. Uncle Sirius is more appropriate. I'm not technically your uncle but James was like a brother to me so we're close enough."

Harry was taken aback but still replied with "Yes, Uncle Sirius" He'd learnt early on that his godfather did not tolerate disrespect in any form. Even as a runaway Sirius had not been happy with Harry's constant "yeahs" and had threatened to wash out his mouth after Harry had let out a "crap!" after dropping his wand.

Sirius' smile resumed and he waved both of his charges over for tea and cake to have their first ever family meal together.

This is the longest chapter by far. I know it only shows one meeting but I wanted to establish Sirius and Sadie's relationship as well as maybe bring in a little bit of conflict between Sadie and Harry. Harry's had a really tough year, watched Voldemort's resurrection and really the only good thing has been Sirius being freed. Now he needs to share Sirius with a girl he's never really met and you can see how he would feel. In regards to Sirius, I'm not portraying him as a Marauder man-child as I've seen too many stories do this. He's stepping up to do his duty as Lord Black and Uncle Sirius so at times he will be stern but he'll still have a sense of humour and try to muddle through parenting two teenagers. I'm excited to explore how he'll cope parenting a teenage girl. I know Sadie may have come across a little childish but she's been under a lot of stress for the past few years and she's only a third year. Though I do feel there could be conflict between Sirius' view of her as a little girl and the fact she's a growing teenager.

In regards to Sadie being Irish, I've always wondered how Seamus coped as seemingly as one of the only non-English people in Hogwarts. It's not really going to be a major part of the story but as I'm Irish myself and studying in England where there are very few non-English people you do miss that accent. Myself and a fellow Irish girl do tend to rant to each other about some things in England so I just thought it would be fun to put the club in. Don't worry about Sadie being perfect, she's still going to be a stroppy teenager alongside Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Apologies as uni work got in the way. Just to confirm I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would not be eating pasta for four days in a row. Hope you enjoy and as always give me any comments, complaints, musings, or suggestions in the comments xx_

Chapter 4

It was the end of June, a Friday to be exact and everyone in Hogwarts was excited to be ending the year. Of course, there had been sadness watching one of their own die this year and the seventh years had been a little more subdued this year in their annual celebrations. Whilst there had been the traditional mass sneak out to Hogsmeade it had been more subdued and they'd all gathered at the lake to honour Cedric foregoing the traditional mass skinny dipping. There were significantly less sore heads this morning than in previous years. Dumbledore was proud of his departing seventh years and gazed at them wistfully as he saw them having their last Hogwarts meal knowing that soon he would be seeing some of them in the upcoming war but on which side only Merlin knew.

Both Sadie and Harry were experiencing similar nerves. The news about Sadie had broken the week before and it had been pandemonium for a few days before a member of the Weird Sisters decided to cheat on his wife. The talk around Hogwarts had died down but Sirius had warned them that there would be a strong media presence at Kings Cross. Relations between the teenagers were still at an awkward level since they'd met three weeks ago, Sirius had taken them out for dinner two weeks ago, and encouraged them to find common ground but it was still strange. Harry, truth be told, was still feeling a little jealous that as soon as he'd finally got his godfather after a year of coded messages and secrecy Sadie had just strolled in. The fact Sirius and Sadie were so close in terms of a blood relationship added to this insecurity. Similarly, Sadie was worrying about her place in this strange family. Sirius hadn't tried to hide that her father had committed a heinous crime despite his redemption and the fact she'd only known him for three weeks when Harry and Sirius had known each other for a year wasn't ideal. In addition, she was a girl, a Hufflepuff and the youngest also rankled. It was becoming clear that Sirius still saw her as a little girl. He had not been happy about her outfit when they went for dinner.

Sadie entered Dumbledore's office ready to meet her uncle for dinner alongside Harry. She'd been warned it was a fancy place so was in heels, a short silver cocktail dress and had recruited Elsa her roommate to do her makeup. It was a little more dramatic than usual but felt appropriate. Sirius turned around and smiled at his niece before he had properly seen her. A look of complete shock came over the usually composed Lord Black before he straightened up and said, "Hello Sadie, love could you please go and change?"

To say Sadie was shocked and embarrassed would be putting it lightly. "What? Why? I thought this would be ok? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sirius sighed before embarking upon his first conflict with a teenage girl and her wardrobe. "Sadie it's not that you don't look nice it's just… it's just a little old. If you would just change into something more age appropriate, definitely below the knee and tone down the makeup and heels." Seeing that Sadie was about to protest, he held up a hand and stated a little more firmly. "Sadie, you are aware there is a lot of public interest in our family and you represent our family whilst in public and even in private. Love, I just don't want you to be embarrassed or for someone to say something negative about your appearance. Do you understand? I'm sure you've got at least one pretty dress for tonight."

Sadie could only nod numbly. Sirius smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Excellent we've got plenty of time so don't worry darling. We can sort out your wardrobe during the summer I'm sure Harry needs new clothes as well."

Sadie retuned in about fifteen minutes in a knee length turquoise summer dress she'd worn for a party last summer, silver flats and toned down make up. Sirius was in the midst of fixing Harry's bowtie as she entered the office but beamed when she merged. "Fantastic there's my beautiful girl!"

Sadie still felt uneasy about the whole incident but was excited at the prospect of the new wardrobe. After spending half an hour trying to stuff her friend Elsa's massive blanket in an already overflowing trunk the bell rang signalling it was time to head to the carriages. To get the massive trunks to the train house elves would transport them down the stairs and later into the carriages. This was a new initiative after one small girl had been knocked unconscious by a fourth-year last year trying to levitate his 20kg trunk down the grand staircase. Sadie winced just remembering McGonagall's outraged yells at the unfortunate student.

As Sadie and her dorm were walking down the lane to the carriages she saw Harry. Internally sighing, she realised they still hadn't worked out what was happening, all Sirius had said was he needed them to get off the train together. "Give me a second," she said to her friends before increasing her speed, "Hey Harry. Harry!" The curly haired boy turned around in annoyance before seeing her. He murmured something to his ginger mate… Ron before slowing down waiting for Sadie. "Yeah?" he said to her looking a little annoyed at leaving his friends behind. Sadie felt a little nervous, it was still a little odd talking to him and they still hadn't really settled a good rapport.

"Hey Harry, sorry but completely forgot to ask you earlier what you want to do about the train and the fact Uncle Sirius wants us to be seen together." Harry momentarily frowned before replying, "Look Sadie, no offence but I do just want to sit with my mates during the journey but when they give us the fifteen-minute warning I'll meet you at the front of the train and we can work out what we'll do. Is that ok?"

"Yep sounds good. Don't worry I was planning to sit with Poppy, Lucy and the rest. See you in a few hours!" With that Sadie smiled and went back through the crowd to her friends. Yes, the chat with Harry had been awkward and they were still mere acquaintances but it was improving and they would have the summer to get to know each other and Sirius of course!

The train journey passed quickly with the Hufflepuff girls mostly teasing Elsa about the weird attention from Zacharias Smith. He'd sort of started hovering about her recently and as Elsa and his family were friends she was dreading seeing him over the summer. Several hours passed in fun and laughter with several games of exploding snap until Poppy's eyebrow was nearly burnt off. The fifteen-minute warning came through the speakers and the girls quickly changed into their muggle clothing. The others all changed into their jeans and jumpers whilst Sadie changed into the dress Sirius had sent her a few days later. She bid goodbye to all her friends with plenty of hugs and promises to owl before grabbing the trunk and rushing to meet Harry who was similarly smartly dressed in a jumper and trousers.

"Hey" she said seeing he looked deep in concentration, "Umm... do you happen to know what we're supposed to do?"

Noticing her Harry smiled and replied "Hey Sadie, yes Sirius owled me the plan a few days ago. Basically, we wait until the majority have left the train, Sirius will be over at the other side of the platform speaking to reporters. He's sent me this ball thing which will heat up when it's our cue. He'll turn around, we'll descend from the train together greet Sirius and he'll take us over to the media for a quick interview then we'll go home." He finished with a big smile.

The "ball thing" was the size of a bouncy ball and looked remarkably like a stress ball.

Sadie was shocked at the amount Harry knew. "Ok but Harry how come you know this. I've been left completely in the dark! Sirius has obviously been owling me but we've just been chatting about our lives and how the exams went, he's not been giving me action plans!"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, "Look Sadie, surely it's no secret Sirius is obviously going to treat us differently. He loves us the same but we're in very different circumstances." Sadie raised an eyebrow and Harry continues obviously feeling awkward. "Sadie don't make me spell it out! Oh ok… look because of my parents and the tournament and Voldemort it's just different. I know Sirius wants to get me properly trained in defence etcetera. I'm also heir to the Potter Lordship. With you I know he's so excited to have a girl and he wants to make sure you're going to be a proper Lady. Sadie, obviously, it's going to be different. Sirius is really focused on the House of Black and restoring it to be a real force for good. It's going to be a really weird experience for both of us getting into all this Pureblood stuff but yes, he's going to treat us different. I'm also older and will be doing my OWLs next year. We both grew up in the muggle world but here society is just a lot more traditional. Do you get it now?"

To say Sadie was gobsmacked would be an understatement. Harry and Sirius had apparently been plotting behind her back to turn Harry into some sort of wizard destroyer and her to be a lady of leisure! Whilst the Irish girl had never been one to fight certainly her plans and ambitions for her future had never envisaged a life of afternoon tea being the most exciting thing in the day. She turned to Harry ready to retort but the whistle blew again and the train came into Platform 9 ¾ once again.

Harry saw her disgruntled face and sighed. "Look Sadie, you can have it out with Sirius later but please just do this for him. It's literally half an hour to get a nice photo and some comments. I don't really want to do it either but he'll be really embarrassed and upset if we don't do this."

Sadie sighed with a "fine" and the two teenagers prepared for the already visible swarm of wizarding press as the platform entered. Harry clutched at the ball and immediately adorned a concentrated determined gaze. "Sadie, we need to go now. Just leave the luggage!" With that he opened the door and held it open for Sadie to descend the stairs. Sirius was at the platform holding out a hand to her before hugging both his wards.

The threesome walked towards the photographers with Sirius already wearing his "Pureblood look" a slight smile with steely determination in his eyes and Harry immediately tried to follow suit. Seeing Sadie's hesitation Sirius slowed down to walk beside her took her hand and whispered, "Just smile and wave" which immediately resulted in the hysterical laughing of both Harry and Sadie with a nonplussed Sirius. Yet after a whispered "Behave!" from Sirius the teenagers resumed their walk towards the photographers.

The short press conference passed quickly with Sadie only being asked the generic, "How do you like living with Sirius and the boy-who-lived" etc plus a few quick-fire ones on favourite quidditch team and the like. Obviously, Harry was quizzed relentlessly on his fame, the Tournament and Voldemort with Sirius stepping in when they got a little personal. After about 30 minutes, Sirius gave a nod and the press secretary, Penelope something, started to clear the reporters.

"Alright everyone" Sirius smiled at his charges. After nods from both Harry and Sadie he grabbed their hands and apparated.

The threesome landed with a bump on some grass. Sadie and Harry would both have fallen if Sirius hadn't maintained a strong grip. After taking a moment to gather herself and the nausea to dispel Sadie finally noticed her surroundings. Quite simply they had landed in some sort of stately home with a huge front garden and a beautiful home about 250m away.

Sirius chuckled to himself when he noticed the awestruck gazes of his two teenagers. "Have you two recovered yet?" He asked receiving nods before clicking his fingers. "Right then let's head inside and we'll get you settled in."

Harry turned to him in shock, "Sirius is this your house? Are we living here?"

Sirius sighed before replying, "No Harry, we'll actually be living in the garden shed… Of course, this is where we'll be living! Also, this is our home, our family home." He finished with a smile and began walking towards the house. "Alright, so this is the ancestral home of the Blacks Celestial Manor. As you have probably gathered by now, the Blacks were obsessed with stars, hence the slightly strange names. We're in the Cotswolds region for reference by the way. The house has been in the family for years, I think Sadie marks maybe the 13th generation to be living here and I've had to do an extensive clean and refurbish as no one has spent any time here in about 10 years as my mother preferred the London house which is currently being refurbished. So, we'll head to the house I'll give you a quick tour show you your rooms and we'll have a sit down over afternoon tea and discuss rules, expectations etcetera."

With that they had entered the house and true to his words the teenagers were again bowled over by the manor it had obviously been modernised but still retained a classic feel. Both the teenagers had been speechless when seeing their rooms for the first time. Whilst the manor felt incredibly luxurious it wasn't cold or austere the manor was already beginning to feel like home.

Giving his teenagers half an hour to relax Sirius was now waiting in the family sitting room, cradling a coffee, and was honestly feeling rather nervous about how the next hour would go. Whilst he loved his two children to pieces he was acutely aware of the need to impose structure and discipline onto their lives. He was concerned some of his rules would not go down well with them.

Immersed in thought Sirius started when he heard the knock on his door and the two came in. He smiled when he saw these two children he didn't really know that well but already loved with an intensity it nearly hurt. His boy Harry, the child who he had been reunited with after a tortuous twelve years. This boy was the only thing that had sustained him in Azkaban and whilst the boy was nearly fifteen and after hitting a late growth spurt was starting to develop in a strong young man Sirius still saw the little boy who would reach out to his "Nuncle Siwius" every time he visited. Sirius' heart bled for that little boy and the struggles he had faced. Again, he vowed to protect and train him in every way to keep the promise he had sworn as Godfather to protect and cherish the son of his best friends.

Then there was Sadie his little surprise. He was still deeply furious and concerned about the gross negligence of the Hogwarts staff in relation to her mother. Whilst he didn't know Sadie that well he was determined to honour his little brother's memory and care for her as Regulus would have. Sirius was confident the Black line was safe in these two teenagers. They would stand for a new age of compassion and pride. The main challenge was how to care for two teenagers going through the joys of puberty and the stroppiness that followed.

Leaving his complicated thought processes behind Sirius smiled at his two children. "Harry, Sadie I hope you're both happy and comfortable here. If there are any problems, please inform me or our head house elf Mitsy. So… in order to really maximise our summer I obviously need to lay down ground rules. The most important of which is respect. A person with no respect for themselves or others is not someone whom one wishes to associate with. The most important rule is do not put yourself in danger" This last was especially addressed to Harry. "I will be ensuring you both know how to protect yourself but I will be severely displeased if either of you places yourself or others in dangerous situations. Harry I trust you will look after Sadie. Do I make myself clear?"

The teenagers nodded quickly surprised by the stern tone of their guardian although Sadie had bristled when Sirius had said she needed to be protected.

Sirius continued, "The other most important rule is to respect others. This obviously includes your tone and language as well as actions. I will be teaching you more about the etiquette of how to behave in society but I expect respect here at home. This includes addressing me as Uncle Sirius and when I tell you to do something you will do it. I will never tolerate lying either. If you swear or lie I will scourgify your mouth which I ensure you is deeply unpleasant. Your grandfather Harry taught me that the use of disrespectful language and swearing is worse than any physical injury and I will not accept this behaviour. In addition, I expect you to treat any house elves or staff with the same level of courtesy as well as each other. I expect you will disagree but I will not tolerate insults or mindless bickering."

Sirius sighed, he was surprised about how well he could maintain the role of stern parent. "I know this will come as a shock to both of you but I will be expecting you both attend to your education. Both of your exam results could do with work despite the extenuating circumstances. I have engaged tutors in the essential subjects as well as other specialists. Harry I expect you to obviously focus on defence whilst Sadie I intend to hone your charms work as you seem to have some sort of natural aptitude. I will be expecting both of you to attend classes on etiquette and dancing as well as French. It is an essential skill to have in our society. Many of you classmates will have begun learning in early childhood."

Staying in her friends' houses over the summer Sadie had been involved in French lessons so had some grasp but was not conversational. Harry had never learned the language but had observed classmates speaking or reading the language. Neville had had a French nanny and he had often seen him speaking to Susan Bones or Hannah in the language. Even Ron knew enough to get by and had been able to translate some of what the Beauxbatons students had giggled about. Whilst both the teenagers were not happy about the prospect of extra classes they understood the need and knew there was no point complaining.

Sirius smiled relieved there had been nothing worse than disgruntled looks.

"Right those are the big rules so a few little ones. I don't tolerate lateness so please be on time to meals. Whilst we have house elves tidy up after yourself. Tell me where you're going especially if you're going flying. I want to assess both your flying before allowing you to fly by yourself. Yes, Harry even you. In terms of the library please tell me before you read anything as some of it may not be suitable. Treat this house and property with respect. This is your home but it is everyone's home and some parts of the house are exceedingly old and valuable and never run in the house. You are welcome to explore but there are rooms including my bedroom, study, and others which I have marked you will not enter. Finally, I am a great believer in getting enough sleep so I expect you Sadie in bed by 10pm and you Harry by 11pm."

At this both teens erupted in indignation. "Sirius that's so early!" "Why does Harry have a later one there's only a few months between us" "It's Summer!"

Sirius internally signed before slightly raising his voice. "Excuse me. This is not up for negotiation. You are both growing children and need your sleep. I will not tolerate two grumpy teenagers because you have up to all hours. Sadie, you are younger so have an earlier bedtime. Also, do we need to have a talk on disrespect. I am your guardian not your friend. Therefore, I insist on Uncle Sirius beside the fact I am actually your uncle Sadie and Harry it is not fair you call me something else now. If you continue to complain and whinge I will simply bring forward bedtime. Do you understand me?"

They nodded and responded with a subdued "yes Uncle Sirius."

"Good. Now that brings me nicely to consequences. Depending on your actions I may use groundings, lines, scourgify, early bedtimes or I will resort to corporal punishment for severe offences. Harry, you especially are becoming a man and you breaking these rules can have severe consequences in society for your reputation and our family reputation. I love you both but you worry me a lot and as guardians of our family legacy you must act appropriately."

Sirius smiled as his speech was over. "Right, that's the heavy stuff finished. Who's up for exploding snap?"

Whilst both the teenagers bristled at all these rules Sirius;' last words reinvigorated them reminding this would be their best summer so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sadie and Harry were having a great summer. There were really no other two ways to describe it, whilst they might have bristled at some of Sirius' rules especially at the start they hadn't realised how fun living at Celestial Manor would be. The sheer size of the place still amazed the two teenagers and they'd spent the days exploring the grounds, swimming in the pool or even having a turn riding the majestic horses Sirius had acquired.

Sirius was delighted with his plans so far. Yes, the both of them had taken a little adjusting to the rules especially his godson. Harry had not appreciated the extra lessons even with Remus. However, that was easily solved.

FLASHBACK

 _The teenagers had been there for a week and were loving their time so far however on Sunday evening Sirius turned to both of his wards and gazed upon the tranquil scene in his living room. Sadie was sitting cross legged on the floor writing a letter to one of her friends and Harry was currently engaged in a vicious chess battle with Sirius who was attempting to improve his godson's abysmal tactics. Both had butterbeer and popcorn while Sirius had his fire whiskey which he was sipping in order to prepare himself to disturb this peace. "So, Sadie Harry"_

 _Both heads turned to look at him. "Yep yeah Uncle Sirius?" Sirius mentally rolled his eyes. Those kids really needed to sort out their pronunciation._

" _So, first of all wanted to check how your week has gone" Sirius was met with twin smiles and enthusiastic proclamations "It's been great. Quidditch every day!" No prizes for guessing who had uttered the last statement. Sirius paused not looking forward to the less than enthusiastic reaction to his next statement._

" _That's excellent to hear I'm so happy you're enjoying our new home and hopefully the whole summer will be as enjoyable. However, we do need to discuss the maintaining of both your educational standards. I'm not prepared for you to spend the whole of September trying to get back to where you were in June so... I have arranged for my old friend and your old Professor Remus Lupin to come here four mornings a week from 9am-1pm to go over Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and History with you. The last morning will be given over to various things you both need to understand to fit in with society including politics, manners dancing etc. Some lessons will be separate and Remus and I may teach one of you each but most should be together. Before you respond I understand that this may not be the ideal way to spend your summer doing this but there's no negotiation. Remember you'll have your afternoons and there's plans for lots of trips and you can have friends over later this summer and of course Harry's birthday. So, any questions?"_

 _Harry was first to respond with a "But Uncle Sirius…" whine. "No Harry if you're about to argue I'm not changing my mind and don't whine at me. If you're going to whine it's obvious you're just tired so you may head off to bed now."_

 _That put an end to any complaints but the next morning at breakfast it was obvious both children were eating incredibly slowly. At 8.30am with both of his wards not making any inroad into their breakfast after twenty minutes Sirius had to put his foot down._

 _You do know that, no matter how long it takes you to finish your breakfast, you are still having your lesson this morning, right?"_

 _Both Sadie and Harry jumped as they'd both had the same thought. Sirius had said lessons would begin after breakfast._

 _Well then, what if breakfast didn't end?_

 _After a moment, Sirius raised an eyebrow at them and there was no mistake in the non-verbal message he was trying to relay. There was a noticeable quickening in both the teenagers' spoon movements._

 _"There is no need to look like you are on your way to your execution, you know," Sirius continued, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'm sure Remus would be very hurt to know that you are dreading spending the next few hours with him."_

 _"I still don't know why I have to have all of those lessons this summer. Honestly, Sirius, it's just too much like being back in school." That was again from Harry._

" _Look Harry, Sadie it's going to happen anyway. I will be severely disappointed if you both give Remus a hard time. He has a lesson plan and if by your whining or misbehaviour he fails to get through it all we'll have to consider lessons in the afternoon as well as Saturdays. Combined with a loss of trips, broom time and early bedtimes I really don't think you want to go down that particular path."_

 _Sirius sat back satisfied he'd laid down the law. Remus shortly flood into the hallway and all three residents went into the hall to meet him._

" _Remus! It's great to see you again mate so glad you can make it!" Sirius greeted his closest friend with an embrace._

" _Anytime Padfoot anytime. Sadie, Harry are you excited to be delving back into the old books?" Remus asked with a jovial expression on his face laughing at their deeply unenthusiastic faces staring back at him. Sirius saw it might be necessary to restate his wishes._

" _Don't worry Moony they'll be good students I've been giving them warnings of what's going to happen if you're not happy. I've warned them about your scary teacher persona."_

 _Remus simply laughed and ushered his new pupils into the library. Sirius watched them go with a smile and went back to have his daily Penelope meeting._

 _The first few hours went smoothly and at 11am Sirius was knocking onto the door with tea and a Victoria Sponge made by Dutty his fantastic house elf chef. When he entered three sets of eyes lit up at the cake and went to stand. However, when Harry went to stand it was apparent his bottom was stuck to the chair._

 _Sirius raised an eyebrow and Remus supplied the answer. "This young man found staring at the Quidditch Pitch and rocking his chair to be more of an enjoyable pursuit than the pursuit of knowledge on the Cheering Charm so I had to place a light sticking charm. Don't worry it's easily removeable."_

 _Sirius approached Harry with a grim expression and muttered something with b his wand pointing at the chair. Before Harry could move Sirius took his arm pulled him up delivered three smacks to his unsuspecting backside before gently pushing him back onto the chair and reapplying the sticking charm. It was over in thirty seconds and didn't really hurt but Harry's face was red with embarrassment._

" _Harry, I warned you several times about your behaviour. Frankly I'm appalled. That charm is in place until dinner. You'll be spending the afternoon writing an essay in my study on the importance of listening to both your tutor and Godfather, dinner then bed. You'll also apologise to Remus."_

 _Harry spent a very boring day and the incident put paid to any further complaints about extra lessons. Indeed, Remus later remarked he was proud to tutor such bright conscientious pupils._

END FLASHBACK

The lessons were still going well and both were making progress though relishing any free time in the sun. However, they were still in Britain and they also had to endure the inevitable British summer tradition of rainy days. During one such afternoon Sadie was curled up in the library with a book. She'd never admit it to anyone but secretly Sadie loved history both magical and muggle. Whilst still falling victim to Binn's soporific tones she read the assigned texts, hunted out more in the library and delved deeper in the past. Remus had been delighted to find a fellow history buff and had further developed her passion through his excessive book collection. Sadie was currently lost in an account of the 1940s where Britain battled Hitler and wizards had faced Grindlewald when Sirius strolled into the room. He smiled when he saw her reading thankful that at least one of the children had any interest in academics.

"Sadie, Sadie, Sadie!" came Sirius' amused tone.

Sadie jumped finally being wrenched from her thoughts and turned and saw her uncle. "Yes, Uncle Sirius sorry was a bit lost there."

Sirius chuckled softly "I can see that, love you were away with the pixies. Do you have any idea where Harry is?"

Harry. Relations between Harry and Sadie were still not entirely comfortable though through Sirius' effort they were being broken down slowly. Thinking about it she hadn't seen him since lunch but he had spent nearly any spare moment up in the air.

She shook her head. "Sorry no idea haven't seen him for ages, have you tried the sky?"

"Very funny love but yes I have tried the pitch! I'll have to start tracking that boy if he doesn't start telling me his approximate coordinates." Sirius sighed, "right Sadie love apologies for the noise" with that he tapped his throat with his wand whispering "Sonorous". His voice was amplified as Sirius began to call for his godson. "Harry, Harry! Please meet us down in the library." A muffled "OK coming!" was heard in response.

"Why do you want us down here Uncle Sirius?"

"You'll have to wait and see pet." Sirius teased as a sweaty Harry was heard running before Sirius called out his familiar refrain "Don't run Harry!" and the teenager arrived in the library flinging himself onto the sofa with a triumphant "Here!"

Sirius sighed, "Thank you Harry but please don't abuse the sofa or the floor next time. Where were you Harry?"

Harry suddenly looked a little shifty, "Umm nowhere really just up in my room writing a letter to Ron. What do you want us for Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius gave Harry a disbelieving look but smiled again and turned to face both his wards. "Nothing really just wanted to see how my two-favourite people are! I'm off to Gringotts on business for the afternoon and I'll be meeting an old friend who'll be coming back here for dinner. Obviously, I think you'll both be fine, the house elves are here but they're busy making dinner for tonight. I'm counting on you both to behave for the afternoon. I'll not be here so I don't want either of you to fly, ride or swim. You can go out into the grounds if it ever stops raining but I will not be happy if I have to come back to find either of you misbehaving. Do you both understand me?" Sirius concluded in a stern tone.

The two teenagers nodded and Sirius smiled. "Right I'll be off, have a good afternoon maybe play gobstones or something together." He walked out of the room dropping a kiss on both of his children's heads. Sirius was worried about leaving the two together especially the trouble prone Harry but he hoped the two being left together would help them bond. They were still fairly awkward and never really chose to spend time with another outside lessons with Remus.

Sadie waited until they had heard the floo in the hallway before turning round to Harry, "Harry"

"Yeah?" Harry replied, looking slightly shifty.

"What were you actually doing upstairs? There's no way you were 'writing a letter to Ron'. You looked so guilty when Sirius asked you."

A look of annoyance flashed across his face. "Sadie what are you on about? Just go back to your weird history book and leave me alone! Sorry if you've got no mates to write to!"

Right. Sadie was not a happy bunny now. She steeled herself for a shouting match. "Look that was completely uncalled for. I've no idea what your problem is but you've been acting so weird around me and honestly I'm bored of it. I'm sorry that my presence threw a spanner in the works but I'm here to stay. You'll be here for at least another three years till you're seventeen so we can either get on or not and we both know we'll upset and really anger Sirius if we just fight for the next three summers. Also, I have friends and in fact have written to them several times this summer."

Harry just stood there with a gaping mouth but realised how stupid he looked before closing it and standing there in thought while Sadie retrieved the book from the floor.

"Sadie?" he ventured timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Look I'm sorry. I know you've got mates, kept noticing your little giggly group every breakfast also I know you're friendly with Seamus. I don't resent your presence it was just weird because you seemingly turned up out of the blue and you don't know how weird it was to see Sirius free. Like you never saw dog Sirius in a cave or seeing him being petted by old ladies in Hogsmeade!"

At that last line, Sadie cracked up laughing. "Wait... she got out through peals of laughing… Sirius was the pet of those mad wee women in Hogsmeade? They're literally mental!"

Harry joined in the laughing. "Yep Sirius was officially their dotty doggy or precious pet or whatever they called him."

Obviously that last statement let both teenagers in hysterics. After a few minutes, Sadie was the first to recover. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Haarry, Haaarrry so Harry what were you actually doing upstairs." She let out a little whine.

Harry groaned. "Ok come and see but you have to promise not to tell Sirius." With that he led her out of the room, upstairs to the floor which contained their rooms plus a few guest/study rooms. Sadie turned right expecting to go into his room but Harry shook his head and instead led her into a guest room where Sadie had never entered. It was a standard nice bedroom with big double bed, desk and view of the rosary. Sadie moved over to the window for a better view of the little elves trimming the roses when she noticed Harry rootling under the bed muttering "Where is it" whilst knocking on the floor.

"Harry?" Sadie began but was interrupted by Harry's triumphant exclamations and shouts. "Found it! Sadie give us a hand and move the bed."

The two pushed at the bed to go beside the window revealing a trapdoor in the floor.

"Harry what is that?"

Harry replied with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Well Sadie it could appear to thine eyes as a trapdoor!"

"Wow would never have realised" Sadie replied falling into the sarcastic banter. "How on earth did you find it?"

"Well Sadie when my dear Godfather saw fit for some reason to ban flying in the rain for some ridiculous reason at breakfast today I knew I needed to find some other way to amuse myself. No harm to you but reading was simply not going to cut it. So, I thought to myself and realised we've been in this house for a few weeks now and don't really know much about it so went for an explore. So, as we all know all good things are hidden I looked under the bed and found this trapdoor which has a tunnel underneath it. Are you coming?"

"Wait…what? You're expecting me to jump down into a tunnel that you have no idea where it leads to. Sirius will kill us, also its pitch black."

"Come on Sadie it'll be great! I've also got torches and chocolate so we'll be set. Regarding Sirius, you really didn't expect that you'd not get into trouble the whole summer. So, he'll probably shout for a bit, stop us flying maybe even limit your intake of chocolate frogs but it'll be great! You coming?" he repeated with more than a hint of impatience.

Sadie gulped then smiled. "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked flippantly and gave Harry a little push before descending the short ladder down into the unknown.

Harry gasped watching his previously timid little cousin disappear into the darkness with just a hint of incredulous admiration and quickly followed the Hufflepuff.

After the torches were activated the teenagers found themselves in a tall stretching tunnel with various cupboards and chest of drawers lining the side. They initially amused themselves by peering in the cupboards but most were locked and the rest seemed to contain only bits of rubbish and a surprising amount of carpet. They journey on for about twenty minutes down the tunnel seeing nothing of interest and just as Harry was about to declare boredom they came across a door. Entering through the unlocked door Harry and Sadie found themselves in a large room completely empty except a rug/carpet the size of a double bed.

"Meh there's nothing down here Harry can we not just go back and play gobstones or something?" Sadie turned round to leave the room.

"Yeah but Sadie here I've got a load of chocolate can we not even just have a picnic here. You know Sirius he'll go mental if he finds loads of wrappers in the bin but he'll not never find them down here."

Harry did have a point Sadie mused Sirius had definitely tried to curb their sugar intake in particular chocolate frogs for her and Harry's weird addiction to treacle tart. He'd limited chocolate frog intake to just one a day and insisted fruit was more of a suitable desert. She nodded in agreement; lunch felt like hours ago. Harry smiled and ushered her over to sit down on the big rug thing. However, before Harry could unwrap the first chocolate frog the rug _moved_.

Sadie screamed and both teenagers clutched onto one another. They were now hovering six feet above the ground on a rug. No, this wasn't a rug it was a _magic carpet_.

"Harry we're on a magic carpet" Sadie whispered turning round to see the boy with a jubilant grin.

"Sadie this is wicked! How do you reckon we make it move?" Harry replied looking at the strands at the edge of the carpet noticing there were two noticeably bigger ones before grabbing them.

The effect was instantaneous with the carpet rearing up to be nearly vertical before Harry realised his mistake and pulled the down. Sadie screamed, "Harry get me down!"

"Nah Sadie this is amazing I can work out how to fly it now!" Harry replied carelessly with the only reaction a disgruntled groan from his reluctant passenger. Sure, enough the Quidditch champion lived up to his reputation and within ten minutes was able to control it and go whizzing round the room even attempting loop-the-loop to the disadvantage of Sadie's stomach. However, the room wasn't that big neither was the tunnel and Harry soon grew bored before coming to the solution.

"Sadie?" he asked casually.

"Yeah?" she replied with considerable trepidation.

"How likely is it that Sirius would kill us if we move this up to the ballroom. It's massive flying round it would be epic!" expecting Sadie's vehement refusal.

Surprising both Harry and her normally cautious self, Sadie instead grinned with an enthusiastic, "Let's do it!"

The teenagers couldn't stop giggling as they dismounted and somehow manoeuvred the carpet up the ladder before stealthily flying to the massive ballroom. There the tripling in space allowed much more ambitious moves. However, all good things must come to an end and just as they were attempting ten loop-the-loops in a row they were interrupted at the fourth with,

"What on earth are you two up to?" came the shout from an incredulous Sirius.

Sirius was home.

The two teenagers looked at each other with the same expression. _Help._ With only a gesture from Sirius they flew to the ground and dismounted walking over to the Black Patriarch feeling as if they were heading to the gallows.

The lecture was short but covered the predictable bases. "What do you think you're doing… utterly irresponsible…I trusted you…. Not funny… very disappointed"

The punishment came as Sirius was finishing. "Right it's not raining anymore. So…

"we can go flying!" Sadie groaned internally Harry was such an idiot.

Sirius gave Harry the ultimate death stare before continuing. "No. Your brooms are on the ground for a week. Actually, the grass needs cutting."

 _That's not awful. Gardening is pretty easy_ thought both the teens before Sirius handed them each nail scissors.

"I expect you each to fill a black bin bag of grass each before dinner chop chop!"

It took them two hours and dinner was quiet as Sirius watched his exhausted wards complain about their sore backs and cruel and unusual punishment before they headed to bed.

However, it was not until they were in bed and Remus was sitting in the sitting room listening to the day's events that Sirius was able to finally let out his laughing.

It cannot be denied that the portraits in the ballroom witnessed an unusual sight of two men in their mid-thirties at midnight failing to complete the ten loop-the-loops challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _Hey thanks for the positive reaction to the last chapter and apologies for the massive delay. So, it has hit me a little that whilst life for Sirius, Harry and Sadie seems to be fairly idyllic, Voldemort has just been resurrected and there's obviously going to be concerns. I do want this story to follow canon at least loosely so Umbridge will definitely make an appearance! Just to clarify whilst they're not exactly cousins that's the title they're sticking to for now may develop into more like siblings. Also, I keep being asked about Harry/Sadie and that's a definite no! The aim is for a cousin/sibling bond but that is it. I actually like Harry/Ginny and have no idea about any romantic pairing for Sadie. There are definite plans for an overprotective Harry who might not be happy his little cousin likes the odd broom cupboard at night. So, on with the story. (Italics=dream/flashback)_

 _With a crack the two boys landed in the eerie graveyard and once again the shadowy little fat figure came close holding a bundle of rags. Yet again the green light flashed with those terrible words, "Kill the spare." Harry once again witnessed Cedric Diggory's body fall and that terrible vacant expression come across his face and steal the light of life from the eyes of the seventeen year old._

 _But the green light and that dreaded phrase had not come from the bundle of rags or the pathetic figure of Peter Pettigrew. Instead Harry looked down to see his own wand pointed at his fellow student and could feel the bitterness only a half life could achieve in his mouth. He saw his reflection in the marble of an ancient obelisk and those red eyes were glowing._

 _Harry noticed the circle forming around him in the graveyard of shapeless grey cloaks and masks all rhythmically chanting those same three words._

" _Kill the spare"_

" _Kill the spare"_

" _KILL THE SPARE"_

AARRGH! With a scream Harry shot out of bed crying and muttering "He's dead…Cedric…I'm sorry…I killed him…Cedric"

In his incoherent haze, Harry could feel the strong arms around him rocking him gently and shushing him.

"Shh Harry…come on son…shhh…just breathe for me".

Harry squinted in the moonlight seeing the familiar curly black hair. "Sirius?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here son. You're fine, just breathe for me Harry" his godfather soothed.

Then it hit him. He was not fine. Cedric was dead and Harry was a murderer. Harry took a breath and to his godfather's surprise and great concern, Harry sobs grew stronger. Sirius didn't know what to do so he held onto his boy all the tighter, rocking and gently shushing him. Harry was muttering something between sobs and as Sirius strained to listen .

"Cedric…murderer my fault…sorry" was the incoherent mutter of Sirius' boy. Sirius felt cold. He should have anticipated it more but at the time of that horrific night, where Sirius had stayed in the hospital wing, Harry had obviously ben very upset but he'd thought he'd managed to convey that it was not Harry's fault. Teachers had reported Harry being a little more subdued but still mostly his normal teenage boy self. It was a normal assumption you might act a little different after winning a deadly tournament, watching the resurrection of your worst nightmare, gaining a free godfather and a cousin all in the space of weeks. However, once Harry had come home to Celestial Manor Sirius had assumed he was fine and had emphasised to both teenagers his study was an open door. Obviously, Sirius's still fairly little godson was not fine.

Sirius sighed and hoisted his still far too light godson around so that Harry was still on his knee but facing him. Harry scarcely looked up with the new position and burrowed his head in Sirius' shoulder but Sirius noted with some satisfaction the sobs were lessening and more whimpers.

"Harry, Harry" he whispered soothingly but a little louder. "Harry, listen to me. I'm here and I've got you"

"Cedric" Harry gulped out still burrowed into Sirius' shoulder.

"Harry, look at me son. Tell me what's wrong and we will sort this out together. You're not alone, your old godfather isn't completely useless you know!" Sirius said just that little bit firmer but trying to add some joviality to the tense atmosphere.

Harry finally looked up and muttered something. "Sorry, didn't get that son"

"I killed Cedric." with those three words, Sirius felt a deep shock. His funny mischievous remarkably compassionate fourteen year considered himself to be responsible for a death.

"No" Sirius whispered then repeated it again with more firmness.

"But I led him to the graveyard. If I hadn't suggested sharing the cup he'd be alive!"

"No, now Harry" Sirius held up a hand as Harry sought to interrupt. "Harry, give me a second to speak. You. Are. Not. Responsible, For. The. Death. Of. Cedric. You didn't say Avada Kedavra did you?" Harry gave a tiny almost imperceptible shake of the head. "Cedric didn't deserve to die but it's not your fault. Blame that stupid rat, or his evil puppet snake master or even the stupid death eater who still managed to make Malfoy the bouncing ferret."

Harry let out a choked sob but very quietly whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, incredible godson of mine, I am 100% sure that the memory of the bouncing ferret will remain iconic."

Harry laughed and snuggled back into his godfather with his eyes closing. Sirius breathed a sigh of release and relief. He gently moved to place his beloved boy back on the bed worrying when Harry grabbed onto his shirt. "Shh, Harry I'm not going. Now let's get you back into bed son" Harry opened his eyes slightly and muttered, "Will you…"

"Harry, I'll always stay for you" Sirius manoeuvred the teenager into his bed and sat beside the bed and gently rubbed his godson's back until he drifted off.

Sirius sat on his godson's silly little stool and stared at the sleeping boy. They'd had an incredible few weeks, the three of them, but Harry's nightmare emphasised that it was a mere oasis. Voldemort was back. It was time to fight back.

NEXT MORNING

 **DUMBLEDORE DAFT OR DANGEROUS?**

 **FEARS FOR HOGWARTS UNDER DUMBLEDORE**

Sirius scowled when he saw the main headlines of the Prophet. Dumbledore had warned the Wizemagot last week about Voldemort's return to widespread ridicule. Sirius was prepared to stand up for him but Dumbledore insisted it was more useful for the war effort to have such a prominent seat holder to be seen as relatively sane. Obviously, reporters had tried to speak to him but he had got Penelope his personal secretary to send out some sort of statement saying he supported any meaningful efforts to keep Britain safe. It was neither for or against Dumbledore but managed to pacify the newspapers. Sirius had been seriously concerned there would be media attacks on Harry but a 20% stake in the Prophet and the "friendly" note stating Harry was a child and any statements on him should be cleared with his guardian first had gone a long way as well as the veiled threats to release the Black lawyers on any newspaper that went against the family. Sirius felt bad about letting Dumbledore taking all the pressure but the Order had concluded Sirius' power as a respected Lord and Harry's safety was too important.

At least Harry was better. He'd been a little bit embarrassed when he'd woken up to find Sirius still at his bedside but they'd spoken and it seemed Harry was coming to terms with Cedric's death. Sirius had really emphasised the fact he was here for his godson no matter the problem and indeed Harry had started to come into the study more in the afternoon. He was content to sit in Sirius' study and polish his broom in companionable silence whilst Sirius attended to paperwork.

Sadie was thankfully a little more straightforward. She definitely wasn't that quiet little girl she'd seemed at the start and had really blossomed into a confident young lady. After the night with Harry, Sirius had wondered how she was coping with Cedric's death as they were housemates but Sadie had reassured him yes, she'd admired him and was sad he was gone but she had never been that close as there was a four year age gap. He'd been kind and occasionally tried to help her with homework but that was it. Sadie would often also come into the study to read a book but had also made great friends with the nicer side of the Black Family.

About two weeks into the summer Andromeda, Ted and Tonks had come for a visit and Harry and Sadie had been quickly giggling at Tonk's absurd changes of appearance especially her range of animal noses and Hogwarts professors. Sadie had a gift for imitation of the vocal kind so they became a little double act with Sadie standing behind the trainee auror and providing the sneer to Tonk's hooked nose making a caricature of their esteemed Potions professor. Tonks, despite her clumsiness was very gentle towards the younger girl and Sirius detected a hint of hero worship as Sadie gushed about Tonks over dinner. That had only increased after Tonks had owled her a massive collection of make-up of all sorts from glittery eyeshadows to proper stage makeup in order to perfect her impressions visual side. Consequently, there was no predicting on the state of Sadie's face at any given point. Yesterday, she'd been messy bun and fresh faced at breakfast, by lunch she resembled a cat and dinner she had briefly experimented with the more gothic side before deciding it was not for her aided by Sirius' veto. One could see the hint of the stroppy teenager at times especially when Sirius vetoed a full face of evening makeup for their visit to a local quidditch tournament.

Yet all was good in their little oasis once more, Sirius reflected as he headed off to an Order Meeting at Hogwarts. Whilst the teenagers knew he was at a meeting and it was something a little more connected to the wizarding conflict than Sirius' other meetings at charitable foundations and Gringotts they didn't massively care. Sirius really tried to limit the amount of times he was dealing with business matters and had deflected a lot of invitations to various committees until at least September time. He'd seen James worship his father yet Mr Potter's tendency to overstretch himself as Head of the Auror office had left him sometimes little time to spend with his son. Yes, there had always been the benefits of Head Auror such as a top box at the Quidditch but when your dad gets interrupted throughout the match it does lose its shine. Mr Potter was a caring and compassionate father who really tried to maintain the father-son relationship but with the later years of Hogwarts and Voldemort growing he'd become even busier before eventually succumbing to an early heart attack when James was in seventh year.

Sirius' musings were cut short by Remus' hefty kick under the table. An hour later he was still limping out of Dumbledore's office mind whirling. Frankly, there were growing concerns about the level of Ministry interference in Hogwarts. There had already been one Fudge visit to Hogwarts and it was anticipated Fudge would send a team especially around OWL and NEWT results time so the security of the Order would definitely be compromised. This was the main reason for Sirius' current angst. The meeting had been another hour of a lot of questions and complaints but not many answers. So, after 40 minutes "discussing" ie moaning about the location issue Sirius had said they should just find somewhere else.

He had not been expecting the Order to just assume he'd offered his house to them but after looking at it, it did make sense. However, this did mean a certain amount of disruption. He'd said people were welcome to spend the occasional night but made it clear there was not the staff or bedrooms to become a hotel. However, this would mean at least two meetings a week of around 20 people and he would have to ban his two children from coming anywhere near them. Also, the Weasley children would have to come too as well as the Hermione girl who was staying with them after her parents had gone on an anniversary trip.

Time to tell his little brood his meetings weren't really as boring as he'd presented them. Yes, they were still fairly dry but involved a secret organisation and fighting evil not just a crabby goblin reciting stock market strategies…

Sirius was speechless. This was saying a lot about the man who had got out of over a third of detentions by simply hopelessly confusing his Professors to the extent they would agree anything just to stop him talking. The only one who could ever resist his charms was McGonagall. So, to say his niece's actions seconds before had just rendered him gobsmacked was maybe a twice in a lifetime occurrence. (The other had been when James had asked him to be Godfather.)

Sadie's reaction to Sirius' disclosure was even more unexpected Sirius thought ruefully. He'd been James' best mate so had known there was a chance of him getting Godfather despite convincing himself it would be sensible serious Remus. Yet he'd never anticipated his niece's vehement angry reaction though he could see the unfairness.

 _Sirius was pleasantly surprised as he came to the close of his explanation about the new Order meetings. After admitting he had not really been straight and vague about where he was going he'd decided to be as honest as he could. He'd explained briefly what the Order was and why they needed to move its meeting place as well as apologising for the former secrecy._

 _Sadie had been fairly nonchalant and not bothered about the whole thing whilst Harry had been a little more frustrated about the need for secrecy but ultimately understood the point of these measures. The fact the Weasley boys and Hermione would come as well also sweetened the deal for Harry._

 _Coming to the end, "So Sadie and Harry thank you for listening to me and staying calm. Have you any questions?"_

" _Can I still have friends round next Wednesday? Elsa, Poppy and Lucy owled me this morning saying their parents said yes. It's the only day everyone could come before Elsa heads off to France all summer."_

 _Sirius sighed. He'd promised his niece her friends could come round for afternoon tea trying to make this upheaval easier for her. Harry hadn't been looking forward to the afternoon of four giggly Hufflepuffs and had stated his intention to fly all afternoon and not touching the ground before they left. However, Wednesday was the day of the first Order meeting and Sirius really wasn't that comfortable for girls he didn't know to be traipsing around the house compounded by the societal requirement for Sirius to greet and entertain the parents. In particular, Poppy Smith's presence would be problematic. It was well known Lord Smith was vehemently opposed to Dumbledore so to have his daughter in the HQ of Dumbledore's secret society wouldn't be worth the considerable security risk Whilst Lord Smith was not a death-eater he had shown no shame in supporting Lucius Malfoy's bills. Not for the first-time Sirius wished his little niece could have been a Gryffindor._

" _Sadie…love"_

" _Siiiriuus" Sadie whined anticipating his response._

" _Love…I'm just not sure if that's going to be possible. I'm not sure how much you know about your friend Poppy's father…_

" _Philip?"_

" _What?"_

" _Well I've known Poppy for years and I've spent lots of time with her family I was there for six weeks last summer! Zacharias her cousin is an idiot and creepy but Philip's great, he taught me to play tennis. I was sort of hoping inviting Poppy over would be a way to thank the Smiths for all their kindness"_

 _Sirius groaned. "Sadie love it's not that simple. Lord Smith hates everything I stand for and he seems to have got into bed with Malfoy especially with his laws on restricting access to the Ministry for muggleborns and magical creatures. Especially with the Order I'm just not comfortable with having that man in the house or you in theirs. I'm sorry love I just don't think it'll be possible. You can maybe go and see Lucy and Elsa in August but next Wednesday isn't going to work."_

 _Sadie stood there looking more and more shocked and angry. She opened her mouth several times and Sirius appreciated the effort she was making to stay relatively calm._

" _But… do you mean I'll not going to get to spend time with anyone from Hogwarts but Harry ALL SUMMER!"_

 _Sirius tried to defuse the situation seeing the loophole in her comment. "No love, he said soothingly "The Weasleys will be around about three times a week and doesn't Ron have a sister your age?" he directed to Harry._

" _Umm yeah Ginny she's pretty cool" Harry interjected._

" _Ginny Weasley? The girl who got stuck down a loo and got a massive snake to kill people. So, Harry gets to see his friends all summer and I'M STUCK WITH THE SNAKE-WHISPERER?!" Sadie's voice hit screaming point as she stomped out of the room slamming every door and stomping up the stairs before the final SLAM indicated she'd reached her room._

Sirius had been ready to storm up there after his niece in outrage at her rudeness but a quick floo call to Remus dissuaded him of this plan.

Instead he gave the teenager a while to rage after first strengthening the owl wards to prevent a hasty letter leading Lord Smith to declare an all-out war in the Wizemagot. At around 4pm Sirius knocked on her door with a peace-offering of lemon drizzle cake.

"Sadie love, I know you're upset but can I come in with cake"

"Sure" right so there was still the grumpy teenager there. Sirius entered the spacious room seeing his niece's face light up at the cake and furiously trying to prevent any sign of capitulating.

"Sadie, I think we need to chat about what happened downstairs" Sirius began trying to get the balance between compassion and laying down the law.

"All, I know is that you're unfairly discriminating against me because my mates aren't perfect Gryffindors!" Sadie near spat out at her uncle.

Sirius was shocked. This angry teenage girl was a far cry from her usual bubbly self. He mentally girded himself to lay down the law.

"Sadie! That is enough from you, young lady. I am not your fellow student ready to brawl in a corridor. I am your uncle and legal guardian and I would appreciate it if you would kindly speak to me with some respect otherwise you are facing a very boring summer"

Whilst Sadie's face still looked ready to mutiny Sirius was appeased by her quiet "Sorry Uncle Sirius". Sirius sighed, it wasn't really her fault for being so upset, and he did understand why it seemed unfair with him banning her best friends yet Harry's would be around every week. He sat down the bed beside his girl.

"Sadie, darling" he began again tone still firm but much softer and loving. "I know it doesn't sound fair and I promise you I never set out to make you miserable. Everything's such horribly complicated now with Voldemort back and the Ministry thinking Harry is lying. The Order is one of our only real hopes in defending ourselves against Voldemort and this house is one of the only places we can feasibly meet." Sirius was gratified when Sadie leant against him a little more.

"I really do get that Uncle Sirius. I understand why it's important. I just don't get why my friends can't come over or why your political differences with Philip prevents me from seeing my best friend."

Sirius sat there and thought for a while.

"Right love I've got a compromise." Sadie looked more curious than mutinous now. "So, for Harry' birthday he's never had a party due to those horrible people." Sirius' face darkened thinking of the Dursleys. "Obviously with security issues we can't hold the party here so I thought to hire out the New Camelot."

Sadie's jaw dropped. "Uncle Sirius that's literally the top magical hotel. It's ridiculously expensive!"

Sirius looked slightly smug and smirked. "Sadie, you do know I'm fairly minted as you and Harry would say. It's not going to break the bank. Anyway, that's the big Harry celebration. I know your birthday isn't until October but you've been incredible over the past year what with your mum and coping with Harry and me. So, I thought we could plan a small but exclusive sophisticated afternoon tea there after Harry's birthday with your Hufflepuff girls. Then, afterwards if they ask I'm happy for you to go over to their houses but not the Smiths. Is that suitable compensation for putting up with the Weasleys?"

Sadie considered the offer. "If you're going to ban me going over to the Smiths can Poppy come to the afternoon tea?"

Sirius sighed. "If you can put with the Order I suppose I can deal with Lord Smith for an afternoon. Although, Sadie please try and get on with the Weasleys and Hermione? I know you're not mates and I'll tell Harry to include you so it's not lonely. I don't relish thrice weekly invasions but it's just one of those things. Also, remember these meetings are only three times a week we have a lot of summer left to enjoy!"

Sadie nodded and accepted Sirius' proffered hug. "Right love, let's see if we can get this cake downstairs before Harry demolishes it."

Sadie loved and ran out of the door holding on the lemon drizzle. Sirius let out a faint "Sadie walk!" but he smiled having managed his first teenage episode.

All was well in their little oasis once more


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Hello lovely readers! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter would appreciate a cheeky review. I'm in the midst of essays so obviously procrastinating through the medium of . In this chapter I really want to explore how adding Sadie an unknown entity to the Weasley/Harry/Hermione dynamic that is so prevalent in the books especially OotP. Remember Sadie is a Hufflepuff in the year below the Golden Trio so her face is recognised but they'll probably not know her name or anything similar. Ginny is an interesting gal for me in terms of friendships. Her only friend in her year mentioned is Luna and she never seems to have a group of mates or even people round to the Burrow. I wonder if this is a result of the possession incident and trauma in first year. Possession is not really conducive for making friends and likely the loneliness led her to becoming so attached to the diary. Enjoy this chapter and please chuck a review or two this way xx_

There was an air of tension in Celestial Manor the following Wednesday evening whilst its three inhabitants waited in the hallway to welcome their Order "guests". Obviously, Harry was excited to be seeing his best mates but Sirius was nervous about the Order entering the little oasis he had created alongside his mad teenagers. He was especially worried about their reaction to both Harry and Sadie as well as any parental judgment especially from Mrs Weasley who had made a few interesting comments about him raising two teenagers. Finally, he was concerned for Sadie and her interactions with the Weasleys. He had certainly laid down the law to both teenagers. They had the big upstairs living room and the bedrooms to use and were not to set one foot downstairs for the duration of the meeting. House elves were on standby to provide drinks and snacks. Sirius had told Harry to include Sadie and make her feel welcome and had told Sadie to make an effort at least for the first week. After that, he was happy for her to retreat to her bedroom for the rest of the Order meetings if it was just too odd to spend time with the Weasleys and Hermione.

Sadie was also standing in the corridor worrying. She'd promises Sirius to try and make an effort but knew that the Gryffindor stereotype of Hufflepuffs as nice but a little boring and dim would work against her. Harry's stories of the Weasley twins and their many pranks did nothing to calm her nerves. The tendency for students at Hogwarts, even Hufflepuffs, to lord over the younger ones was increasing Sadie's worries even more that the only teenager her age, Jenny? Ginny? had been involved in that weird incident in 2nd year. Sadie was a bit hazy on the details but knew it involved toilets of some sort. At least she'd get to see Tonks again. Now that was an example of a Hufflepuff breaking the mould! Sirius had promised they could have a brief chat and she'd be invited round to dinner next week.

BING! Sirius' new fireplace had been installed last week and that particular noise signified someone was coming through. There was the opportunity to reverse them or incarcerate them before they had the chance to step out of the fireplace but Sirius had only given the floo code to a select group of people. He pressed the "allow entry" button and the Weasley clan came pouring in as Sadie took a deep breath.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came out first with the matriarch appearing to have been in the midst of telling someone off on the other end. They bustled out and managed to quickly greet Sirius before their four youngest teenagers and a bushy haired girl came quickly out one after the other in a large noisy complaining mass.

"Gerrof Fred!" moaned Ron

"Can't even tell your own brother apart Ronniekins? Shameful!" came the light-hearted reproach

"George just move! My left foot is still in the burrow!"

"Honestly Ginny! Floo travel doesn't even work like that according to Rule…" was the retort from the only non-ginger

Whatever the end of that fascinating sentence was, it was drowned out by the Weasley parents. The five teenagers managed to get themselves out of the floo and into the corridor with only minimal staring at the small teenage girl waiting in the corridor. Sirius smiled and affected a jovial Lord of the Manor demeanour as he greeted all Weasleys and Hermione before introducing them to Sadie and sending them upstairs with a cry from Mrs Weasley of "Behave yourselves!"

Harry led the way to the big upstairs living room whilst starting an animated conversation with Ron. Sadie was left to trail behind the gingers and bushy haired girl who kept shooting puzzled looks at the younger girl. Harry got them all in and shut the door.

"Right guys! Hi, it's so good to see you all. Basically, we're stuck up here for the next few hours but there's loads of snacks and games. Also, this is my cousin Sadie she's in the year below and a Hufflepuff!"

The twins were the first to approach Sadie jumping over the ends of each sentences in an act perfectly practised to both amuse and confuse its victim.

"Hello

"Greetings!

"We are Gred"

"and Forge"

"Magical purveyors"

"of mischief"

"and mystery"

"at your service" they ended in a chorus.

Sadie laughed and shook their hands as they made a beeline to the snack table where Ron was already engrossed and had merely given Sadie a perfunctory wave so spellbound at the range of pumpkin pasties and hummus selection.

Sadie smiled at the two girls shyly whilst filling her glass with cranberry juice. She sat down on the closest sofa and nearly jumped as the older girl Hermione? started interrogating her.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Good to meet you. And you are…"

"Sadie Black. Sirius is my uncle."

Hermione made an odd sort of smirk. "So you're not really Harry's cousin?"

Sadie gingerly smiled back. "Well no but we just say we're cousins as it's a lot easier than saying my paternal uncle's godson. Apparently we're like third cousins twice removed in real life."

Hermione again made that odd smirk. "I see. Tell me this, Sadie why haven't we met before?"

Sadie found her tone to be really rather cold and glanced over to Harry's corner hoping for support but the boys were engrossed in salivating over the Firebolt.

She smiled and shrugged. "No idea. We're a year apart and different houses. I also didn't meet Harry or Sirius till June. Is this your first time meeting Sirius?"

Hermione's smirk grew wider as she detailed she and Harry's freeing of Sirius in third year. It seemed like she was nearly gloating that she had met Sirius earlier than his own niece. Sadie put up with the interrogation for a few more minutes before turning to the previously silent Ginny.

"It's Ginny, right? We're in the same Charms class aren't we? You share a dorm with Phoebe Wright don't you?"

Ginny shyly smiled. "Yeah I am, I think you're like three rows ahead. Yep I share a dorm with Phoebe. She's really sweet, how do you know her?"

Sadie quickly reversed her opinion of Ginny from a toilet aficionado to a potential friend and ally from the terror of Miss Granger. She detailed how she knew Phoebe as an old friend of Poppy Smith, Sadie's best mate and described their disastrous tennis match that resulted in a finger knocked off a seven-hundred-year-old fountain statue and the attempt to repair it before Lady Smith saw. Sadie still winced from the half hour telling off from the Smith matriarch who was precious about her garden statues.

The two girls were giggling and beginning a tentative friendship and had begun discussing subject choices which caught the attention of a certain older girl.

"So Ginny, I'm taking Arithmancy and Divination." Ginny hadn't opened her mouth to respond before being interrupted by a snort.

"Arithmancy and Divination? So difficult mathematical logic on one hand and learning how to be away with the fairies on the other hand. Although that's the usual Hufflepuff girls for you. Giggly empty headed blondes."

Sadie opened her mouth to retort then Ginny stepped in trying to be a peacemaker. "Sadie what's your eyeshadow? It's so pretty." "Aww thanks it's a silvery one from that new shop in Diagon Alley." Hermione snorted again with a "typical Hufflepuff!" and stormed off.

Sadie mouthed a "Thank you" at Ginny before leading her off to her room to show her the huge selection of makeup from Tonks.

An hour later after Harry had burned off half his eyebrow in Exploding Snap, he realised his little cousin was not in the room. "Hermione! Have you seen Sadie or Ginny" he called over to his friend feeling a little guilty he had sort of ignore her.

Hermione scowled and shrugged. "No idea Harry. Also didn't expect she'd be the Hufflepuff version of Lavender, a perfect airhead obsessed with the latest lipstick."

Harry scowled at her and went out of the room looking for his little cousin with a little niggle of worry. The Weasley boys and Hermione following. He knew she was nervous about meeting the Weasleys and Hermione and he probably should have done more to facilitate. He knew his little cousin was interested in her appearance and make up and quite enjoyed her near artistic dedication to variety in her facial appearance every meal and skill in staying on the delicate line between annoying Sirius and pushing the boat out on facial reality. However, he didn't appreciate Hermione's comment. Drawing near to his cousin's door he relaxed hearing the giggling, realising he'd never heard Ginny behaving quite like that before.

''Sadie can I come in?" More giggling and muffled chat.

"Wait a minute Harry!... Okay come in now."

Sadie opened the door revealing her bright and airy bedroom with yes, several highlights of pink scattered throughout. The two girls were on the floor with makeup scattered all about. Harry emitted a slight gasp as did the rest of the group. Sadie had painted her face to her usual glam look to more resemble a twenty year old on a night out but it was Ginny that made them gasp. She wasn't as made up as Sadie but her loose hair and subtle but refined make up made Harry realise that Ginny was not just a little girl anymore. The Weasley boys looked shocked but it was Hermione that broke the silence.

"I can't believe it. Ginny, I thought you'd have more sense. Whilst Sadie might go for the slut look I thought you would be better!" There was a shocked tension after her words. Sadie looked upset but angry and Ginny crumpled and looked miles away from her normal quietly confident self. It was Harry that broke the silence.

"Hermione… I genuinely can't believe you said that to my cousin! Sadie is fourteen and definitely not slutty!"

Herminoe was shocked her closest male friend defending this nobody over her the girl he'd known for four years now! At that moment before she could respond the group of teenagers turned as Sirius and Mrs Weasley came up the stairs pausing at the obvious tension emanating from the group. Sirius came closer.

"Sadie, Harry what's going on?" Before either could reply Mrs Weasley let out a short scream on seeing her made up daughter.

"Ginny what on earth are you wearing that slap for?" She pulled her daughter closer and began to lecture her.

Sirius put up his hand trying to calm the situation especially as Mrs Weasley's lecturing and shouting had brought the entire Order upstairs. "Molly it's only a bit of makeup Sadie and Ginny have been playing with. Sadie comes down every day with different coloured eyeshadows and enough glitter to engulf Snape." There was a muted laugh at this comment, but Mrs Weasley still looked furious.

"Be that as it might Sirius, Ginny is not your niece and in my eyes they are both far too young to emulate the girls in Knockturn Alley!" Sirius' eyes narrowed especially as Hermione had triumphantly smirked at her words and Harry quickly glared at her.

Sirius' voice dropped down to a menacing whisper. "Molly that is utterly unacceptable to imply that about my girl, my Sadie. It's just a bit of fun and contrary to your expectations and comments I can and am parenting my two. I only suggest you leave my parenting alone and focus on your seven."

Mrs Weasley blanched but managed to stay calm. "Ginny, boys get your coats we're going home." Ginny slipped into Sadie's room to retrieve her shoes. The girls gave each other a quick hug and Sadie whispered, "Owl me"

After the Weasleys left the rest of the Order followed suite. Sirius beckoned his teenagers into the living room and called for hot chocolate. He sighed. "What on earth happened guys?"

Sadie quickly explained the situation leaving out the slut comment from Hermione. Harry frowned at her but she quickly shook her head. Sirius sighed again. "Right, I'm not angry but next time please just play cards." The teens laughed and Sirius sent his charges off to their beds.

 _A/N Oooh! Tension. Basically, I've been wondering about makeup etc in the magical world but as Harry's so oblivious and Hermione is not the sort to bother I've wondered about the girls who do bother. Hermione is very jealous of this girl, Sadie who's just appeared from nowhere and is seemingly usurping her position as Harry's closest female companion/friend. As an only child and fairly friendless before Hogwarts I can imagine she doesn't understand the sibling or quasi-sibling bond that Harry and Sadie are forming. Also I love a bit of protective Harry coming out now. He's also had his first realisation Ginny is a girl not just his bestmate's sister. Please review xx_


End file.
